1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting devices, and, more specifically, to mounting devices for tubular elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the industrial, and particularly agricultural field, each agricultural machine has a multiplicity of hydraulic, air, electrical and fluid lines. These lines are routed along frame members in the agricultural machine. The most basic bundle of lines integrated into agricultural machines are the electrical conductors in a wiring harness. Such wiring harnesses extend to the important elements of the device throughout the equipment. As such, the wiring harness for the electrical system has become a spine onto which various hydraulic, fluid and air lines are secured. The lines are typically secured with cable tie or zip tie fasteners wrapped around the wiring harness and the individual lines. Both in production and in service, the various lines are not necessarily mounted at the same time. Consequently, subsequent zip ties are used for each added individual line. In the manufacturing process, the multiplicity of zip ties increases both the component cost and time involved. In terms of maintenance, there is an additional complexity and cost of undoing the zip tie, discarding it and securing the replacement line to the harness. This adds time and component cost to the maintenance procedure.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a simple, flexible and effective way to mount tubular elements for ready installation and removal.